


Old times in Detroit

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Adam Jensen x Alexandra Montgomery oneshots [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: Adam and Alex's relationship is still blooming, and all of a sudden, she discovers something new about him. From now on, she's going to be careful about what she says out loud when he's around.





	Old times in Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, it’s just a silly idea that got out of my brain some time ago. I have a headcanon about Adam speaking at least another language fluently. Since that I’m weak, Spanish is said language. My Spanish is still quite crappy, so forgive me. Hope you’ll enjoy that.

It’s finally time to get back home, and I’m quite proud of how good I did at the shooting range today. I collect my things and go outside to wait for my father. Here, I find Isabelle.

“Hey, sis. Guess that you’re coming back home with us, uhu?”

“Of course I am, there’s no point in waiting for a bus when dad’s gonna finish working soon. How was police school today, by the way?”

“That was great, chica. I’m proud of my shooting range results for today. Also, I got to lunch with dad and his colleague again. I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“About that…you actually didn’t tell me anything about that man. The name’s Adam, right?”

“Yeah. Let me tell you, his presence is more than appreciated. He’s 27 if I got that right, and damn he looks good. He’s quite introvert, but he’s still a funny and smart guy, and he’s so respectful. He doesn’t make jokes about being a rookie and all, maybe it’s because he’s not that older than me. And jeez, you should see him in his uniform. Too bad that he’s taken.”

“Aww, you poor thing.”

“Hey, don’t tease me, you should respect your elders.” I joke “Oh, I nearly forgot. He’s the SWAT Team Two commander since 2020 or something.”

“Woah, he’s quite young for his position. Feels like a determined and hard working guy.”

We end up talking about her own day, and I’m so happy to see her that excited about her medical studies. She’s an excellent student, she always was, and I’m so proud of my little sister. I can’t help but genuinely smile as I see Isabelle’s eyes practically sparkle because of how happy and satisfied she is. She’s going to do incredible things after her degree, I know that. Her determination and passion will make her shine in the biomedical research field, and I hope that she’ll end up working for Sarif as she dreams and deserves. After a while, I see Adam getting out of the police station, and I point it out to her as sneakily as I can while I greet him from afar.

“Ahi madre, hoy está muy guapo, estás fortunada.” I comment with her in our other mother language. He shouldn’t understand what I said, and I don’t think that he’s yet close enough to hear me either

He lightly smiles at me “Muchas gracias mujer, me halaga.” I stare at him in complete awe. I didn’t know that he speaks Spanish, and it looks like he’s quite fluent with it, too. I see a little mischief in his eyes as he tries not to laugh at my reaction, probably because he doesn’t want to look rude “You should be Isabelle, right?” she simply nods as they shake hands “I’m Adam, it’s nice to meet you. The two of you don’t have to wait for too long, your father’s almost finished with paperwork.”

“Copy that. Thanks, Adam. Have a nice evening, man.” I briefly reply with a smile

“Thank you, Alex, and have a nice evening too girls.”

He gets back to his apartment down the road, and I watch him go for a while. As my look falls on Isabelle again, I see a strange smile plastered on her face “Not a fucking word sis.”

“Come on, admit it: you’re weak for his Spanish.”

I heavily sigh before giving her a reply “You could totally bet on that, chica. I mean, who wouldn’t be?”


End file.
